His Mine
by rharaayumi
Summary: "Kata-kata Yuki-nee tadi membuatku sadar, bahwa hubungan kita ini tidak mungkin terus berlanjut. Mustahil kita hidup bahagia!" Slaine mulai menangis


**Summary:** "Kata-kata Yuki-nee tadi membuatku sadar, bahwa hubungan kita ini tidak mungkin terus berlanjut. Mustahil kita hidup bahagia!" Slaine mulai menangis

 **Disclaimer:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate:** T

 **Pairing:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **His Mine**

"Slaine, wake up!" Inaho menusuk pipi Slaine dengan sutil yang pagi itu masih betah menutup matanya. Pagi ini adalah giliran Inaho yang membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua, dan memang sudah jadi kebiasaan Slaine bangun kesiangan jika bukan tugas membuat sarapannya. Slaine hanya menggeliat memperbaiki posisi tidurnya sebagai respon perlakuan Inaho.

"Ayolah Slaine Troyard. Aku bisa telat kuliah jika tidak sarapan sekarang!" Sekali lagi berusaha membangunkan Slaine yang masih terlihat tertidur nyenyak. Kali ini bukan hanya pipi Slaine, Inaho juga menusuk bagian-bagian sensitif Slaine berharap hal itu bisa membangunkan sang putri tidur dari tidur panjangnya.

"A HO REN JI….. BISA TIDAK KAU MEMBANGUNKAN ORANG DENGAN CARA YANG LEBIH MANUSIAWI? DENGAN CARA YANG LEBIH LEMBUT?" Slaine yang merasa tidurnya diganggu langsung menaikkan nada suara 1 oktaf begitu menyadari Inaho membangunkannya dengan sebuah sutil.

Inaho hanya memasang wajah 'stay coolnya' berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat tidur yang di atasnya masih terlihat Slaine dengan wajah marahnya.

"Apa?" nyawa Slaine sudah benar-benar terkumpul, fikirannya sudah mencerna jika dirinya dalam bahaya saat melihat Inaho dengan wajah datarnya mendekat ke arahnya.

"Lebih manusiawi? Lebih lembut? Seperti ini?" Inaho bertanya kepada Slaine lalu meniup tengkuk pemuda blonde bermanik hijau kebiruan.

"Wakatta.. wakatta.. aku bangun!" Slaine bergidik ngeri detik itu juga.

"Cepalah mandi, ku tunggu di ruang makan!'

"Hai hai!"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Slaine untuk bersiap-siap. Sekarang mereka berdua sudah ada di ruang makan. Slaine menghembuskan nafas pelan melihat menu sarapan buatan Inaho yang dipenuhi 'telur'. Sudah jadi pemandangan lumrah bagi Slaine melihat menu seperti itu jika yang membuat sarapan adalah Inaho. Inaho bukannya tidak tau membuat sarapan lain selain telur, tapi entah kenapa jika dia yang membuat sarapan minimal ada 3 macam masakan telur yang terpampang di meja.

"Hari ini kau kuliah sampai jam berapa Bat?"

"Eto.. sampai jam 2 siang. Kenapa?"

"Oke, akan ku jemput, mobilmu masih rusak kan?"

Slaine mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan sarapannya. Mereka tidak banyak bicara pagi itu, sibuk dengan fikirannya masing-masing.

"BAT, lagi-lagi kau tidak menghabiskan telurrmu hah?" tanya Inaho melihat piring dii depan Slaine

"Buatmu saja" jawab Slaine sambil menyodorkan piringnya kepada Inaho

"Telur itu bagus! Punya banyak vitamin!"

"Ano neee Ahorenji!, di sini yang butuh banyak vitamin itu kau!"

Inaho tidak menjawab, hanya melihat Slaine dalam.

"Aku heran, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa hanya setinggi itu padahal setiap hari makan telur yang katamu punya banyak vitamin!"

"Bat, kau yakin dengan yang baru kau ucapkan?"

Slaine mengangkat bahunya lalu melirik tempat lain, tidak berani memandang manik merah di depannya "who knows"

"Bat, akan kupastikan 'hukumanmu' kali ini benar-benar membuatmu jera!"

Inaho melanjutkan makannya, sementara itu Slaine hanya bisa menelan ludah sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sepagi ini tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk tidak menyinggung masalah tinggi badan Inaho!

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Inaho melirik jam di tangan kirinya, jarum pendek sudah menunjuk angka 3 sedangkan yang panjang sudah menunjuk angka 1. Sudah lebih dari 3 jam Inaho menunggu di mobil sportnya yang bercat orange. Tapi si pirang belum juga menunjukkan dirinya. Inaho mengambil ponselnya, menekan angka 1 beberapa detik dan secara otomatis menghubungi no dengan nama 'My Bat'. Hanya bunyi bip beberapa kali yang didengarnya. Inaho memutuskan mencari si blonde, namun sesaat sebelum keluar mobil Inaho melihat Slaine yang sedang setengah berlari menuju arahnya.

"Huaaaa capeknya" kata Slaine yang sudah duduk di dalam mobil Inaho sambil tangannya berusaha mengipas-ngipas berharap semua udara dingin di dalam mobil beralih kepadanya.

"….." Inaho hanya memperhatikan Slaine, dan menawarkan minumannya kepada Slaine yang terlihat sangat kelelahan

"Arigatou" jawab Slaine lalu menyeruput habis minuman itu

"Jadi?"

"Gomen- gomen, tadi aku disuruh bantu kerjaan profesor, sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya sekitar 3 jam lewat 10 menit"

"Aku bilangnya pulang jam 2, jadi kalaupun kau menunggu paling lama yah Cuma sekitar 1 jam 30 menit, tidak mungkin sampai 3 jam"

"Kuliahku selesai jam 12 tadi, jadi aku langsung datang ke sini dan menunggumu!"

"Aho.. seharusnya kau tidak usah menunggu selama itu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri!'

"…? Naik kereta?"

" Kenapa? Banyak teman kuliahku yang juga begitu!"

"Kau boleh naik kereta jika bersamaku!"

"Hai hai hai"

Inaho menarik kepala Slaine yang saat itu masih menempel tepat di depan ac mobil.

"Inaho?"

Inaho tidak menjawab, langsung mencium bibir Slaine. "Reward atas usahaku menunggumu" bisik Inaho kemudian. Inaho kembali mencium bibir Slaine.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Inaho memeluk Slaine dari belakang, saat si pirang sedang sibuk membuat makan mala.

"Hmm?"

"…"

Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi di antara mereka, sementara Slaine tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya, Inaho juga tetep melanjutkan kegiatannya memeluk Slaine.

"Bat.. Suki!"

Semburat merah tampak di wajah Slaine. Slaine menyumpahin Inaho dalam hati yang tau betul bagaimana cara mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Hai hai.." Slaine menghentikan aktifitas masak memasaknya sementara, berbalik menghadap Inaho lalu menempelkan bibirnya di pipi Inaho.

"Love you too Ahorenji, tapi bisakah kita melanjutkannya nanti? Aku sedang memasak di sini"

Inaho menatap datar si pirang, sedikit tersenyum namun sangat samar yang tentu saja tidak dapat dilihat oleh Slaine. Inaho bersorak dalam hati 'yummy, makanan penutup hari ini'.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Yuki nee membuka pintu kamar Inaho. suasana hatinya yang sejak siang tadi sudah jelek berubah makin jelek saat melihat apa yang dilakukan adiknya dengan seorang 'pria' di kamar gelap itu. Tanpa aba-aba, Yuki nee menyalakan lampu kamar itu, membuat dua orang yang sedang sibuk melakukan aktifitas mereka terkesirap kaget.

Inaho menoleh ke arah pintu, dilihatnya kakaknya sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, memasang wajah marah dan penuh tuntutan akan jawaban-jawaban dari pertanyaannya yang bahkan belum dia lontarkan.

"Nao-kun. Apa yang kau fikirkan? Apa kau sudah gila? Apa otakmu rusak? Kau menyukai seorang pria? Apa bagusnya pria yang bahkan tidak jelas asal usulnya itu?"

"Yuki-nee" Inaho menatap kakaknya, sementara itu tangannya berusaha memeluk tubuh Slaine yang saat ini sudah bergetar hebat mendengar kata-kata tajam dari kakak Inaho"

"Apa? Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau ayah dan ibu sudah menjodohkanmu dengan Inko?"

Inaho tidak bersuara, dia masih menatap Yuki-nee. Sementara itu Slaine makin menunduk lemah, air matanya sudah jatuh beberapa butir. Inaho makin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Slaine, mencoba menenangkan Slaine dan meyakinkan Slaine bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

Yuki-nee yang tidak tahan melihat itu semua, mendekati tempat tidur menarik paksa tangan Slaine sampai Slaine terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Tidak hanya sampai di sana, Yuki-nee juga menampar Slaine

"Dan kau, kuharap tidak lagi menunjukkan wajahmu di depan Inaho. bukankah siang tadi sudah kuperingatkan kepadamu? Kukira kau pintar, ternyata kau cukup bodoh untuk mencerna kata-kataku siang tadi!"

Slaine hanya menunduk, mengambil pakaiannya yang berceceran di lantai, lalu meninggalkan kamar Inaho.

"Yuki-nee apa maksudmu dengan tadi siang?" tanya Inaho sengit kepada kakaknya, sambil memakai pakaiannya.

"Hoooh, jadi anak itu benar- benar tidak menceritakan apa-apa padamu?"

"Terserah kau saja!"

Inaho menghentakkan tangannya membuat genggaman taman Yuki-nee padanya terlepas, dengan langkah besar Inaho berjalan cepat mengejar Slaine yang sudah pergi beberapa menit lalu.

"JIKA KAU TIDAK MENYUDAHI HUBUNGANMU DENGAN ANAK ITU, AKAN KUPASTIKAN KAU MENYESAL INAHO KAIZUKA!" teriak Yuki-nee saat Inaho meninggalkan kamar

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Haloo Seylum-san?"

" _Ya? Ada apa Inaho? tumben malam-malam begini menelfon!"_

"Slaine ada di sana?"

" _Tidak, dia bahkan tidak menghubungiku seminggu ini, ada apa?"_

"Kau tau kira-kira dia kemana?"

" _kalau tidak ada di sini, dia mungkin ada di tempat Harklight-kun, dia teman lessnya waktu SMP."_

"Wakatta, sangkyu, aku tau tempatnya di mana"

" _Ada apa…"_ tuuut tuuut

Inaho langsung menginjak gas, mobil sport orange itu melaju cepat di jalan lengang. Matanya tetap fokus memperhatikan semua sudut jalan yang dia lalui berharap Slaine masih ada di sana, belum sampai ke tempat Harklight. Inaho selalu punya firasat buruk jika mendengar nama Harklight. Bagimanapun, Inaho sangat tau perasaan Harklight kepada Slaine sejak pertama Inaho bertemu Harklight.

Mension mewah bercat abu-abu itu tapak gelap, dari luar hanya terlihat satu ruangan yang lampunya menyala. Inaho menerobos masuk dengan mobilnya, memarkir mobil itu sembarangan lalu behambur keluar secepat yang dia bisa menuju ruangan yang lampunya menyala itu.

Pertama kalinya dalam hidup Inaho menampilkan ekspresi marah di wajahnya, saat dia membuka pintu dan melihat Hraklight akan mencium bibir Slaine. Tanpa fikir panjang lagi, Inaho mendorong Harklight dan memberikannya beberapa kali pukulan tepat di wajah.

PLAAAAAAK

Pukulan Inaho terhenti, saat menyadari Slaine baru saja menampar pipinya.

"Bat…?"

"Hubungan kita sudah tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi! Kau tau? Semua kata-kata Yuki-nee benar, tidak mungkin dua orang pria bisa hidup bahagia bersama!"

"Lalu apa yang kulihat ini? Kau mau hidup bersama dia? Kalian berdua itu juga pria" tanya Inaho sambil menunjuk dan memandang rendah Harklight yang hampir tidak sadarkan diri di depannya.

"Setidaknya, tidak akan ada yang mengeluarkan kata-kata semenyakitkan Yuki-nee jika aku bersama dia"

Inaho menarik paksa tangan Slaine menuntunnya meninggalkan mension itu, lalu mendorong Slaine masuk ke dalam mobil. Tidak ada dari mereka berdua yang berbicara selama di dalam mobil. Slaine tidak tau Inaho akan membawanya kemana, dia juga tidak berminat untuk bertanya. Fikirannya cukup kacau dengan yang baru saja dia alami.

Mobil orange itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah apartement mewah, bangunannya tinggi menjulang. Membuat siapapun yang mencoba melihat bagian teratasnya akan merasakan sakit leher. Bangunan tersebut ditutupi warna hijau, bukan karna tidak terurus, ini bahkan bangunan paling terurus di kota ini. Namun konsep dari bangunan inilah yang membuat warnanya seperti itu.

"Keluar" Inaho melirik ke arah Slaine dan menyuruhnya untuk turun dari mobil

"Mau apa kita di sini?" tanya Slaine dingin

"Turun saja!" Inaho menarik paksa Slaine turun dari mobilnya. Setengah menyeret, beberapa kali Slaine sempat hampir terjatuh saking kuatnya Inaho menarik lengannya. Tepat di depan kamar dengan no 1706 Inaho berhenti. Menekan tombol bell. Tidak beberapa lama pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok wanita dengan rambut pendek berwarna gelap. Senyum sumringah yang dia tampakkan di awal seketika lenyap saat melihat Inaho tepatnya Slaine yang tengah dirangkul Inaho tepat di pinggangnya.

"Inaho-kun..?" suara Inko terdengar bergetar.

"Inko, perkenalkan dia adalah tunanganku!. Tidak ada lagi di dunia ini yang lebih penting bagiku selain dia! lupakan soal perjodohan yang direncanakan orang tua kita. Aku tidak masalah kehilangan semuanya, tapi tidak untuk kehilangan Slaine. Permisi!" Inaho meninggalkan Inko yang masih diam dan shock mendengar ucapan Inaho. Lututnya lemas menyebabkan dirinya jatuh terduduk tepat di depan pintu.

Sementara itu Inaho dan Slaine sudah berada jauh dari tempat Inko, mereka sudah memasuki mobil orange itu kembali. Diam, Slaine masih berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Inaho kepada Inko. Inaho sendiri masih diam memandang bangunan tinggi yang menjulan di depannya.

"Orenji.."

"…."

"Aku.. tetap tidak bisa bersamamu!"

Inaho menoleh ke arah Slaine, berharap saat itu telinganya sedang dalam masalah dan apa yang dia dengar tidak benar. Berharap bahwa apa yang diucapakan Slaine hanya bercanda, seperti candaan-candaan Slaine selama ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Kata-kata Yuki-nee tadi membuatku sadar, bahwa hubungan kita ini tidak mungkin terus berlanjut. Mustahil kita hidup bahagia!" Slaine mulai menangis

Inaho mendekap Slaine tepat di dadanya. Percuma mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat manis kepada Slaine jika sudah seperti ini. Inaho tau betul sifat Slaine, sifat keras kepalanya yang menganggap dirinya paling betul.

Inaho makin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Slaine saat melihat Yuki-nee yang tiba-tiba datang mendekati mobil itu.

"Nao-kun, apa yang kau katakan kepada Inko? Kau tau apa dampaknya bagi keluarga kita?"

"Entah"

"Inaho minta maaf sekarang juga kepada mereka! Apa bagusnya lelaki yang kau peluk itu?"

"Yuki-nee, selama hidupku aku selalu mendapatkan semua yang kumau tanpa usaha keras, kepintaran, fisik, bahkan uang. Kau tidak pernah taukan bagaimana hampanya perasaan seperti itu? Mendapatkan semuanya tanpa usaha? Hanya ada satu yang benar-benar kuinginkan di dunia ini Yuki-nee. Dan kau mau aku melepaskannya begitu saja? Aku sudah mengatakannya kepada Inko, aku tidak butuh apapun, aku bahkan rela kehilangan apapun. tapi tidak untuk kehilangan Slaine"

Yukii-nee tertegung mendengar ucapan panjang Inaho. seumur hidup baru kali ini dia mendengar ucapan sepanjang itu keluar dari muluk adiknya satu-satunya.

"Kau akan menyesal Nao-kun!" ancam Yuki-nee

Inaho tidak lagi berniat mendengar ucapan Yuki-nee, menancap gas melesat ke jalanan yang sudah sepi.

~FIN~

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 **OWARI**

Slaine duduk di beranda rumahnya.

"Bat, kau mau makan di sini atau di dalam?"

"di sini saja"

"oke tunggu 5 menit lagi!"

Inaho membawa makan siang untuk mereka berdua, mengambil tempat tepat di sebelah Slaine.

"tumben kau memakan telurnya Bat"

"ini kan buatanmu. Kalau tidak kuhabiskan sama saja tidak menghargaimu Orenji"

Inaho menyimpan piringnya, berdiri tepat di hadapan Slaine lalu menempelkan bibir mereka berdua.


End file.
